


Fate

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, het!kaisoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: patatas at repolyo lang naman ang gustong balikan ni kyungsoo sa supermarket, hindi yung hinayupak na ex nya





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is huhu  
> pero sana magustuhan nyo kahit papano
> 
> unbeta-ed ulit

Kilay is life but shopping is lifer. Marahil ito yata ang motto ng halos lahat ng babae sa buong mundo. Shopping for new shoes, papalitan ang mga damit sa cabinet kahit isa or dalawang beses palang nasusuot, bibili ng bagong bag kahit wala nang space sa bahay. Ganun ang mga matalik na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo na sina Baekhyun byun at jongdae kim. 

Pero iba talaga si kyungsoo, mas gugustuhin nyang mag grocery shopping, mamili ng fresh na gulay, isda at kung ano ano pang ma iistock na pagkain sa kaniyang apartment. Siguro buhat na rin iyon sa kadahilanang simpleng dalaga lang talaga siya. Hindi mahilig pumorma, mag make up or magpaganda. 

Sa unang sulyap kay kyungsoo, iisipin mong tibo siya, masaya na sa pagsusuot ng baggy shirts at comfortable shorts or minsan leggings. Miniskirts? dress? high heels? meron naman sa caninet niya pero panigurado ay puno ng alikabok dahil hindi man lang nagagamit ang mga yon. 

tinakot pa nga siya ng mga kaibigan na kukunin nila ang mga sayang na gamit kapag hindi pa susuotin ni kyungsoo, ang dalaga naman ay nagkibit balikat nalang at nakangiti pang pinasalamatan ang dalawang babae. napa face palm nalang sa pagka asar talo si baekhyun at napamura nalang si jongdae.

Pagluluto- ito talaga ang hilig ng dalaga simula pa ng bata pa siya, chef kasi yung magulang ni kyungsoo kaya sa musmos na edad ay exposed na ito sa kusina. from kung anong kutsilyo ang gagamit hanggang kung ilang minuto ang tamang pag marinate ng mga karne ay kabisado na niya. at sa halos araw araw na pagtambay sa kusina ay palagi itong nakakaimbento ng sariling recipe niya. 

pangarap na din niyang maging katulad ng parents nya, sila ang nagiging inspirasyon ni kyungsoo sa kusina. 

"Soo, can you hurry up please? my legs are nangangalay na.." reklamo ni baekhyun himas himas ang binti "OMG I cant even feel them na." patuloy niyang arte. 

kyungsoo bilang kyungsoo dinedma nalang niya ang reklamo ng bestfriend, sanayan lang din kasi yan kaya nagpatuloy nalang sa pagsinghot ng spices si kyungsoo. nasa supermarket ulit sila at halos mag iisang oras na sila roon.

"SOO!!!!" pekeng iyak ng conyong kaibigan. "i swear im not hanging out with you ever again!" dabog pa ni baekhyun making kyungsoo snap. 

"fine! fine!!" kumunot nalang ang noo ni kyungsoo kaya pinush nalang niya ang malaking cart patungo sa bakanteng cashier. 

pagkatapos magbayad, diretso na ang magkaibigan sa condo unit ni baekhyun. birthday kasi ni jongdae at pinagplanuhan nilang sopresahin ang kaibigan. 

si kyungsoo nakatoka sa pagluluto habang si baekhyun na sa dekorasyon. may limang oras pa naman silang maghanda kasi paluwas palang ang birthday celebrant galing ilocos.

walang imikan ang magbestfriends, busy sa pag focus sa nakatokang assignments subalit parehas naman silang bumibirit sa musika at awiting nagbibigay sigla sa tahimik na condo unit. 

"oh fuck!!!" biglang nag freeze na pawang estatwa si Baekhyun at naka slowmotion pang lumingon sa naglulutong kaibigan dahil hallelujah for the first time in history, the good girl kyungsoo do cursed at sobrang lutong nang pagkakasabi. 

like, rodrigo duterte who kasi ang pagmumura ay sadyang fated kay kyungsoo. 

"what?" tanong nalang ni baekhyun. 

"nakalimutan ko bumili ng patatas at repolyo ikaw kasi nag inarte pa." sambit nya habang hinuhubad ang apron, nagulat nalang si baek at ang mukha ay parang bea alonzo meme ba bakit parang kasalanan ko pa? "balik muna ako sa supermarket baek ha? sakto naman at ibababad ko pa tong mga karne." 

"fine you asshat. have fun!"

 

seryosong namimili si kyungsoo ng fresh potatoes at repolyo, inaamoy pa ang mga ito para matukoy. nang makitang sapat na ang nilagay sa sariling shopping cart, kyungsoo brought his wrist at tiningnan ang orasan. napangiti siya dahil good, meron pa siyang thirty minutes para makapag ikot sa supermarket kaya tumungo siya agad sa dairy section upang tumingin ng mga cheese or gatas. 

"kuya, how much is this?" tanong ni kyungsoo sa kuyang (pogi at yes, hindi man sya kaputian gaya ng gatas subalit panigurado ay mas yummy naman kesa sa mga cheese) nag aayos ata ng mga gatas sa likuran lang niya. 

pagka gulat at litong lito ang mukha ng lalaki. pero bumalik na lamang ang ulirat ng i wave ni kyungsoo ang hawak na cheese sa mukha mismo ni yummy daddy.

"hmmm. wala bang price tag miss?" tanong nito, sabay hakbang sa tapat ng pinagkuhanan ni kyungsoo. 

"wala eh, baka natanggal." pout ni kyungsoo at putang ina. bakit nag pout? nag skip tuloy yung heart ni kuya. 

"ah, teka hanap ako ng scanner. dito ka lang ha at i sscan ko muna." mabilis na ngumiti na parang bata si kyungsoo at nag nod ng ilang beses. kyut. 

subalit ang stubborn na mga paa ni kyungsoo ay kating kati na at napag isipan niyang umikot sa kabilang aisle, maliit lang naman ang supermarket at hindi mahihirapan ang hot na salesman na hanapin siya.

nakangiting tumintingin si kyungsoo ng mga inumin, kumuha siya ng isang in can na inuming hindi pa niya natitikman, mabilis na binasa ang pangalan at ang mga sangkap nito sa likod. 

"soo? is that you?" malakas (halos pasigaw) na saad ng isang napaka familiar na boses. hindi pa man nakikita ni kyungsoo ang tumawag sa kanya ay alam na niya na si sehun oh yun. 

sehun oh, ang first love ni kyungsoo, first boyfriend at lahat ng klase ng first. subalit wala talagang forever kaya after 3 years nang pagdedate nila ay nalaman niyang isang taon na pala siyang tino-two time ng lalaki. 

"i know it's really you!" masiglang bati ni sehun oh na parang walang nangyari before, like they were still in good terms at nagfake nalang ng smile si kyungsoo, super pilit at she already felt the pangangalay sa kanyang jaw.

"hey sehun. musta?" sinakyan nalang niya ang lalaki. 

"im good, great actually." 

"ah." walang ganang reply ng babae.

"luhan's here. do you want to say hi?" 

ay putang ina??? seryoso sehun oh? oo, matagal na silang hiwalay pero the nerve naman?? bakit mag ha-hi si kyungsoo sa babaeng sumira ng relasyon nila? yung gagang yun ang dahilan ng pagiging miserable nya. kung hindi naman sana nito nilandi si sehun edi sana malamang sila pa ngayon diba? so bakit niya babatiin? for what? para makipag plastikan si kyungsoo at humaba lalo ang lista niya ke satanas? no thanks. 

"ah wag na kasi i have somewhere else-" 

"is that kyungsoo?" paniniguradong tanong ng kasusulpot na bruha na biglang yumakap sa braso ni sehun oh na di naman kalakihan ang braso at kung maka kapit parang linta. "hey babe!" halatang plastik ampota.

"are you here alone?" ask ni sehun na bwisit.

"no actually she's with me." lilingon pa sana si kyungsoo ngunit dahil sa mabilis na pag yakap ng lalaki sa likuran niya ay nanigas nalang si kyungsoo. "she's my girlfriend." smirk ng lalaki sa magsyota. 

"jongin kim." bati ni sehun oh.

"you came to check your supermarket?" luhan naman.

"nope. i came to do some grocery shopping with my girl. boyfriend duties. right babe?" ngisi ni jongin at dun nalang napag tanto ng estatwa paring kyungsoo na sobrang lapit na pala ng mukha ng lalaki sa sariling pisngi.

but wait, jongin kim? his supermarket? girlfriend? teka, magkakilala yung jongin na to at mga hayop na manloloko? biglang nahilo nalang si kyungsoo. potek dahil sa repolyo at patatas na yan ay nadagdagan lang problema niya. sana hindi nalang siya bumalik.

"omg nahihilo ako." malakas na bulong nya. 

"nahihilo ka?" tanong ng jongin kim, his voice is sexy as fuck at sobrang napaka lambing. "nahihilo yung baby ko?" pout ni jongin at ngayon yakap na niya si kyungsoo na nakaharap, walang distansya sa kanilang maiinit na katawan. bigla nalang niyang ni-cup ang cheeks ni kyungsoo at ni rest ang kanyang noo sa noo ng dalaga. 

"hmm..guys i think we should leave. it's nice seeing you soo." awkward na sabi ni sehun habang nakatitig sa "magkasintahang kung maka pda wagas" sa harapan nila. 

"bye." pabibong sabi ni luhan bago tuluyang lumisan kasama ang syota. 

"wala na sila." ngisi ni jongin kim at natauhan naman bigla si kyungsoo. 

super gulat siya sa posisyon nila at feeling niya na harass siya kaya malakas niyang sinipa si jongin kim sa kanyang shin. leaving the man almost crying in pain, cupping his aching dick habang nakasunod ang mata sa tumatakbong papalayong babae. 

"kyungsoo do." ngiti ni jongin kahit masakit talaga ang tite niya. 

 

once a year lang mag birthday si jongdae (at yeah, lahat naman ng tao isang beses lang mag birthday sa isang taon unless may special cases like, amnesia or whatever) kaya naisipan niyang isikreto nalang ang lahat ng kaguluhan sa supermarket kanina. 

natapos ang araw at sobrang lasing na pareho si jongdae at baekhyun, kanya kanyang posisyon sa salas, naka apat na boteng wine lang naman sila kaya ayun, akala mo strong weak shit naman pala. samantalang si kyungsoo ay naglilinis tutal hindi pa siya dinadalaw ni pareng antok, malakas naman tolerance niya sa alak kaya sober pa siya. 

habang naghuhugas ng wine glasses nila, hindi napigilan at sumagi sa isip niya si jongin kim. sino ba ito at bakit parang kilalang kilala niya si kyungsoo? pati si sehun at luhan kilala niya? napailing nalang ang dalaga, wala na siyang pakialam panigurado ay hindi naman na mag ku-krus ang kanilang mga landas. 

pagkatapos maglinis, napahiga si kyungsoo sa kama ni baekhyun, hindi na niya ginising ang mga bestfriends kasi bahala sila, pagod na siya, emotionally, mentally at physically. buti namam at pagka higa ay nakatulog agad.

 

tutok sa lumang recipe book na binabasa, hindi namalayan ni kyungsoo na may umupo na pala sa bakanteng upuan sa harapan niya kung hindi siya slight na sinipa ng tao. napa lingon si kyungsoo at nag gasp ng makita si jongin kim sa harap nito, naka smirk ang gago pero kahit mukhang adik ay masarap talaga siya. tinitingnan mo palang yes, busog ka na. 

"what are you doing here?" galit na pabulong ni kyungsoo. 

"am i not allowed to be here because the last time i checked this is a public library and anybody with a library card could enter." he smirked at nagpipigil lang si kyungsoo na sapakin si jongin kim. 

kyungsoo rolled her eyes nalang in defeat, jongin is right and there's no point to argue furthermore kaya she shuts up nalang at patuloy sa pagbabasa. ganun din si jongin kim. nagbasa nalang din at hindi na ginambala ang babae. 

after thirty minutes or more, kyungsoo is uncertain kung how long ba talaga, ay niyaya siya ni jongin lumabas to grab a coffee or meal together, or whichever kyungsoo prefers. 

guilty of her past deed sa kanyang supposedly knight and shining armor, she said yes nalang din sa invite tutal maaga padin naman. 

after arguing which restaurant or food to eat, the both of them ended sa condo unit ni kyungsoo, the girl cooking for the guy while jongin kim busies himself checking out the woman's condo. (yes close na sila)

for a woman her small unit is simple yet elegant, walang kaartehang abobot at it was just simply designed with two shades alone, black and white. it's like simplicity and modernized being mixed into one. he likes it. so kyungsoo do.

"Jongin Kim. you might want to eat na so you could leave?" asar ni kyungsoo kaya ngumuso ang lalaki.

umupo ito across kyungsoo and they began to munch on sa bacon pasta ni kyungsoo. masarap infairness, out of 10 ang rating ni jongin sa luto ng personal chef ay 100. plus another 0 sa dulo. 

not long after, the awkward silence ay napalitan ng tawanan at kwentuhan, namumula ang pisngi ni kyungsoo nung maalalang napagkamalan niya si jongin kim na salesman sa supermarket na sa totoo ay may ari pala nung establisyimento. nahihiyang nagsosorry ang babae habang si jongin kim naman ay halos hindi na makahinga sa kakatawa. 

palubog na si haring araw, pagkatapos kumain at maghugas ng pinagkainan, tinutulak na ni kyungsoo palabas ng condo si jongin na parang batang nagmamatigas at nakayakap sa pintuan. 

"alis na, uwi ka na." tulak ni kyungsoo.

"ayaw. wala ka namang gagawin dito wala din ako, so dito na muna ako." linyahang pakboiiiiiii. 

"baka kasi nga dumating mga kaibigan ko, madudumi pa naman utak nung mga yun baka kung ano isipin." explain nya.

"edi totohanin natin." nag wink si jongin at lalo namang ikinapula ni kyungsoo.

"lumayas ka na kasi!"

"hindi pa nga ako nakatira dito pinapalayas mo na ako?" pang aasar pa lalo ni kim. "sige ganito nalang, roadtrip ngayon, antipolo lang, g ba?" napaisip naman si kyungsoo. 

wala naman sigurong masamang balak si jongin sa kanya, hindi naman siya kikidnapin kasi mas mayaman naman si guy, hindi naman siguro siya mari rape kasi kung gugustuhin ni jongin edi sana kanina pa niya ginawa. 

at dahil gusto niya din makasama ang lalaki, kasi sa sobrang karupukan ay umuo ito. tumango siya at mabilis na nag ayos bago sila umalis ng condo. 

alas otso ng gabi sila makarating sa antipolo, nag park si jongin malapit sa bangin na nakikita ang buong liwanag ng malaking siyudad na pawang mga bituin sa lupa na nagkikislapan.

nakaupo ang dalawa sa likod ng ranger ni jongin, inuupuan ang isang malapad na blanket na dala ni kyungsoo. tahimik lang ang dalawa na iniienjoy ang view habang umiinom ng malamig na lata ng beer. 

walang nagsasalita, walang handang sumira sa napaka comfortable na katahimikan na nagpapagaan ng mga magugulong utak nila pareho.

pero what's the point ng katahimikan kung hindi nila mailabas ang mga bumabagabag sa kani kanilang kalooban. kaya si kyungsoo ang nagsimulang magsalita.

"kilala mo pala si sehun at luhan?"

"hmmm? ah. yeah. luhan is ny ex girlfriend and he cheated with sehun." 

"so tayo pala ang nagmahal, niloko, iniwan at sinaktan club?" tawang biro ni kyungsoo bago lagok ng mapait na beer.

"loko loko kung ano ano iniisip mo, uminom ka na nga lang." tawa ni jongin sabay iling ng ulo (ulo sa taas)

"lalasingin mo lang ako eh. excuse me but strong ata to." 

"hahaha. feeler mo." at tumahimik ulit, maliban nalang sa mga crickets na kumakanta. 

biglang nag shiver naman si kyungsoo at napansin agad ni jongin, umatras siya bahagya at inaabot ang bag na may lamang extra blanket pa. pagkakuha ay tumabi siya kay kyungsoo at pasimpleng nilagay ang braso na may hawak na blanket. automatic naman na nag lean si kyungsoo sa balikat ni jongin. 

maybe dahil sa sobrang pagod. 

"you wanna know a secret?" bulong ni kyungsoo at naramdaman ni jongin ang mabilis na pag init nang katawan ng nag graze ang mapupula at makapal na labi ni kyungsoo sa balat ng leeg nya. 

"hmmm?" ungol nya. 

"i find you hot. really really hot."

"hot lang?"

"and nice, and sweet.." napa chuckle nalang si jongin sa compliment. 

"do you want to know a secret too?" mabilis lang na tumango si kyungsoo. "do you know we already met before?" umiling lang si kyungsoo at medyo nag aalinlangan pa, busy sa kakarecall kung saan talaga sila unang nagkita or kung nagsisinungaling lang si jongin. "we met at a bar, lasing na lasing ka nun kasi sinundan mo si sehun at luhan, tapos nung mawala mo sila ay ayun, umiyak ka so i approached you to save your drunken ass. you began ranting how those cheaters hurt you, i listened at napagtanto ko na we are at the same situation. but then you began kissing me-"

"i kissed you???" hindi makapaniwala si kyungsoo, hindi niya lubos maisip na magagawa nya yun.

"yes. i tried stopping you but bumigay din ako. sorry for that." 

"teka lang teka lang.." gulat na request nya habang inaalala ang pangyayari. lalong lumaki naman ang bilugang mata niya ng nagets na niya lahat ng tina try sabihin ni jongin. "you.. d-did.. wait.. y-you're the man i slept with?" 

"yes that was me. but babe i swear i did not intentionally left you on that motel bed. i just went out to buy breakfast pero when i came back wala ka na." pout ni jongin at pinag dikit ang mga ilong nila, hawak hawak naman niya ang magkabilang malalamig na pisngi ni kyungsoo. 

biglang inangat ni kyungsoo ang sarili mula sa pagkakaupo at pumatong kay jongin, stradling the man in between her thighs, niyakap naman siya ni jongin at sinubsub ang mukha sa makinis na leeg ng babae. 

feeling ni kyungsoo sobrang dumi niyang babae, hindi nga niya alam kung ilang lalaki yung gumamit sa kanya. kaya dati ay puno ng pagsisisi at takot ang naramdaman niya after ng gabing iyon. pero ngayon, sa confession ni jongin ay napa iyak sya. mali man ang ginawa niya subalit parang nabunutan siya ng tinik ng malamang si jongin yun. 

wala mang maalala sa pinagsaluhang ligaya pero masaya talaga si kyungsoo at alam niyang naging safe siya sa piling ng estrangherong hindi nya naalala.

"are you crying?" nag aalalang tanong ni jongin. 

yumakap nalang ng mahigpit si kyungsoo sa leeg ng lalaki at simulang humagulgol at inilabas ang lahat ng tinatagong pangamba, sama ng loob at takot na dulot ng gabing iyon. 

"ssh, tahan na. okay naman na soo diba? alam mo na ang totoo kaya wag ka ng umiyak. tahan na." pero umiyak pa lalo ang dalaga at napa chuckle nalang si jongin. parang bata si kyungsoo. ang kyut kyut talaga. kaya hinayaan nalang muna ni jongin na maiiyak ni kyungsoo lahat ng inipong sama ng loob.

"gago ka talaga bakit hindi mo sinabi dun sa supermarket?" 

"sinipa mo kaya tite ko." tawa ni jongin at napa buntong hininga, salamat di na umiiyak si kyungsoo. "alam mo ba, akala ko one night stand lang talaga yung sating dalawa pero nung nagkrus ulit ang landas natin ay naisip kong fate na to."

"yeah. fate finally did it's magic on us." 

oo, fate talaga kasi kaninang umaga lang nag babangayan parang aso't pusa sa library ngunit ngayon, kung maka sipsip naman si jongin sa collarbones ni kyungsoo parang wala ng bukas.


End file.
